Just the Way You Are
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: This is a bunch of tiny stories about Ron and Hermione... a cross over with Just the Way You are by Bruno Mars : ENJOY!


**AN:HEYY! Hope you like! This is a mix of a song fic and fanfic…. So yeahh! As you can tell by the title…it has to do with the song by Bruno Mars (which I do not own!) It takes part all between the Harry Potter Books (Which I also don't own) ENJOY! Remember REVIEWS ARE LOVVEDD**

**Xoxo Ron Weasley's Girl **

_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining….._

Ron knew it was wrong to be staring at Hermione…. She was mad at him, and he was dating Lavender Brown. Hermione's eyes were so vigilant; she always knew what was going on around her. While he was staring at her, Lavender came up and sat beside him, giving him a large, wet, and sloppy kiss. She was only trying to get Ron to look away from Hermione. She was always so jealous of Hermione, the way Ron looked at her, the way he spoke of her, and the way that she was always on his mind. Ron still had Hermione on his mind, having a strange feeling that she was looking at Ron and Lavender while they were snogging. Hermione had a face that looked like she had just sucked on 12 lemons. Hermione quickly looked away, but Ron could still see the hurt in her chocolate eyes. Her eye's gleaming like stars when she was happy, turned to an ugly, dull brown when she saw Ron and Lavender together….

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying…._

The morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding was a disaster, a Weasley cleaning the kitchen, a Weasley blowing something up (obviously Fred and George) a Weasley pacing the floor, and a Weasley in her room with her best girl friend getting their hair ready. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bedroom floor, painting her toes to the color of dress she chose to wear to the wedding. Hermione refused to just have magic do it, she wanted to do it Muggle style. Ginny kept on throwing charms and potions in her own hair to make it completely straight. Ginny said it had to be straight because it would look more natural, but Hermione knew that it was to impress Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend. Ginny, forgetting something for her Sleek and Sleezy Potion sent Hermione to go down to the kitchen to grab it. Hermione, with her dress on, but her hair still frizzy and untamed, ran down the various steps of the Burrow to get to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Ron, looking puzzle and bewildered, and Harry who was laughing away. Ron stumbled to find the right words to say, finally saying, "You- You look beautiful Hermione!" Hermione flushed a deep pink, mumbled back,

"Hardly, I didn't even have time to put potion in my hair or anything." Hermione was surprised by what Ron said next,

"I think your hair looks magnificent, without you trying." Ron flushed red, he uncomfortable laughed and ran out of the room…..

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day….._

While Hermione was staying at the Burrow before sixth year Ron had made a vow to himself that he would have Hermione by the beginning of the school year. Unfortunately, Ron had no idea how to do this, Hermione wasn't just any girl, she was the smart, beautiful, amazing, funny, sweet, kind, obnoxious Hermione Granger that he loved. He told himself that he would comment her every day, so that she knows that he has feelings for her. Hermione found it a bit strange when every day Ron was telling her how beautiful she looked, but she liked it, being that she fancied him, a lot…..

_Yeah I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay I say, when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause girl you're amazing just the way you are…_

About three years after the war, Ron and Hermione were living together, married for two years, trying to rebuild their lives that had crashed during the War. Hermione had gotten her parents from Australia, and Ron slowly began to turn his thoughts of sorrow into joy for his older brother Fred. Hermione and Ron were on their way back to the Burrow for Sunday Weasley dinner. Hermione was rushing around throwing things into her beaded bag, then she looked at herself in the mirror, and made a grimace. Ron came up behind her, resting his chin on her head. "You look gorgeous." Ron said with a smile.

"I do not!" she said glumly. "I am the ugliest Weasley." Hermione said. Ron made a sour face.

"Hermione Weasley," Ron said turning her body towards him. "I don't know what you are seeing in that mirror, I see my gorgeous, beautiful, magnificent, bloody hell sexy wife, and you are the prettiest Weasley." Ron said sternly. Hermione looked into Ron's sea blue eyes smiled a gleaming smile and kissed him. When she slowly pulled away from him, she looked at her watch, then started pulling Ron into the fireplace to floo to the Burrow. Hermione and Ron holding hands…..

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me….._

Sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room was Hermione Granger, studying, doing homework, and reading all at once. Ron, just realizing how perfect Hermione is a little while ago, ran down the stairs to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. Hermione got up and ran down to the Great Hall. Ron ran following her behind from a safe distance. When they got to the Great Hall Ron froze in front of Hermione. He had completely forgot what he was going to say. Finally Ron had composed himself to say, "You're a girl, go to the Ball with me." He knew he sounded completely stupid, but he quicklky hid when Hermione yelled,

"Ronald Weasley! IF YOU WANTED TO GO THE YULE BALL IWHT ME YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED SOONER! I AM NOT A LAST RESORT!"

"Hermione… I- I just didn't think anyone would have asked you yet!"

"AS I SAID I AM NOT A LAST RESORT, and I already have a date to the Yule Ball." Hermione said, turning from Ron and looking back down at her paper. Ron turned and ran. He ran as fast as his feet would take him. He got back to the common room and sat in his bed all day, not going to any classes. Ron didn't want to admit this to people, but he did cry a couple times during the day.

The night of the Ball, Ron had his hideous dress robes on sitting at the bottom of the stairs with Harry. They were board out of their mind. Hermione turned the corner on the stairs, holding her head high. She looked gorgeous. She didn't look like Hermione, but she was Hermione underneath the potions and makeup. She didn't even look at Harry or especially Ron, she walked in a direct line to Viktor Krum. _That slimey git!_ Ron thought. No, he didn't ask her formally to the Ball, but he thought that she would have gone with him. After a while at the Ball Hermione came and sat by the two boys and began talking. Ron had quickly lost his temper… knowing exactly what Hermione and Krum had been doing the entire time, snogging. He snapped at her, and she ran away crying. It wasn't his fault. Ron wanted to be the one kissing Hermione's lush, soft lips, and dancing with her all night. He had wanted to kiss her for some time now, but now that she is 'in a relationship' with Krum, he wouldn't be able to do that…..

_Oh! You know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change, if perfect's what you're looking for than just stay the same…. _(**MADE UP SECTION)**

Before third year, Hermione had come for two weeks at the Burrow. She wanted to spend time with her friend, was her excuse, but in all reality, she wanted to flirt with Ron and show him her new look. When she arrived at the Burrow, using a portkey, she fixed her skirt, flattened her hair, and started for the door. Before she even got to the door, Ron opened the door. When he got one look at Hermione his mouth opened wide. Hermione was wearing a short plaid skirt, a tight fitting shirt, and she had straightened her hair. Hermione also had lots of facial makeup on. Ron thought she looked bloody sexy, but not the Hermione that he had fallen in love with. She ran over to him, and embraced him in a large hug. Ron, still not knowing what to say or do, showed Hermione into the house and closed the door. Hermione was then almost tackled over by Ginny, Ron's younger sister. After everyone had left, Hermione had said, "Hello Ron, how are you?"

"Er- Hair-Skirt…." Ron mumbled back

"Oh! You like my outfit?"

"NO! No Hermione! No I do not like your outfit!" Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "Why did you have to go and change yourself? You were pretty before, and you ruined it by changing yourself!"

"Well, you have to say that! You are my best friend." Hermione said staring at the floor.

"Best friend or not, I liked you for who you were before you changed yourself, and I like you now too, but I miss the old Hermione." Hermione smiled and looked Ron in the eye, with a tear running down her face. She again grabbed Ron into a hug, this time, she felt wonderful, she knew that Ron liked her for herself, and she didn't need to impress him….

_OH! Because You are Amazing, Just the Way You Are._

Finn..

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked this A LOT! Lovee you all! REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVEDD **

**Xoxo Ron Weasley's Girl**


End file.
